


Grave

by MomoGeraldine



Series: Al Ghul [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bad Person Ra's al Ghul, Damian Wayne-centric, Gen, I don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoGeraldine/pseuds/MomoGeraldine
Summary: It was the eight-year-olds first time actually seeing it. He came across this scene when he wanted to get away from adults’ watchful eyes. One of the few places servants kept away was a hallway with a big window. From the window, you could see a meadow. To unsuspecting eyes, it was just an empty meadow. Empty green meadow.
Relationships: Dusan al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Dusan al Ghul & Ra's al Ghul, Ra's al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Sensei, Sensei & Damian Wayne
Series: Al Ghul [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036101
Kudos: 25





	Grave

The boy watched as the man dug his own grave.

It was a normal sometimes scarce occurrence in Nanda Parbat, however not spoken about it.

It was the eight-year-olds first time actually seeing it. He came across this scene when he wanted to get away from adults’ watchful eyes. One of the few places servants kept away was a hallway with a big window. From the window, you could see a meadow. To unsuspecting eyes, it was just an empty meadow. Empty green meadow.

To an extent, it was an empty meadow however beneath the meadow, were corpses.

How many? He wasn’t sure. At the moment he also didn’t care about it.

The hallway was one of the few to not have lightning, the only big window was the source of it.

The boy couldn’t look away as the man kept digging. Watched him through the big window. Stuck.

At some point, an old man in red comes beside him. On the right side. His teacher and great-grandfather.

“What are you watching?”

The eldest asks.

“Him.”

Youngest simply replies. Not taking eyes away from the scene.

Elder watches it with him. Eyes filled with disappointment.

“Nobody needs to see that.”

Elder finally says sagely. Yet also not taking his eyes off the scene. Watching, observing, thinking.

“Your grandfather has no honor at all, he should be ashamed. Pathetic. In my time, people died a warrior’s death. Not even giving them a memorial. He truly is a fool.”

It was no secret that the elder disapproved of the boy’s grandfather’s ways. Which part of it did he disapprove of? Most of the time, it was everything.

Their relationship was either coldly distant or deceivingly polite. The boy had given up long ago to expect seeing his teacher at family dinners. He wasn’t sure who had disowned whom.

The boy only watched as the man kept digging, the hole bigger than it was when he first saw it.

“I’d rather if you didn’t give any ideas to my grandson.”

A cold voice cut through the empty hallway. 

“Your ideas include torturing poor souls in the most barbaric way.”

His teacher replied, unfazed.

“Your own ideas aren’t any better. Unless you forgot the beatings you gave me?”

The man in green comes to stand beside the left side of the boy.

“It got the job done.”

The boy only watched, as the man dug the hole a bit deeper. 

The man in green only stands close to the boy, glaring outside. Dooming the elder in his mind.

The elder only sighs.

“Pathetic.”

The boy can feel as his grandfather clenches his fists, taking deep breaths, and unclenches his fists.

“You weren’t there.”

His grandfather whispers coldly.

Elder only ignores him, watching distantly as the man keeps digging. Hole getting only deeper.

The boy suddenly feels he’s being observed. Somebody further away. He heeds them no mind.

His grandfather and his teacher seem to have some kind of stand-off. They’re both on either side of him, not leaving yet clearly wanting to. It’s suffocating.

Minutes pass, as they watch the grave deepening.

It seems grandfather won this round. The man in red decides to takes his leave. No words were uttered.

After a while, his grandfather also leaves. Green robes making him distinct from all the others. 

The boy didn’t even glance at them, too mesmerized to see how deep this grave ends up becoming.

At last, he feels his uncle on his right side. Also silently viewing the meadow and the grave.

“It doesn’t get any easier.”

The man in white concludes. His voice calm, no spite.

The boy doesn’t usually like his uncle but after the suffocating time with both his grandfather and teacher, he prefers the calm the uncle brought. No games.

“Will it ever?”

The boy finally speaks, already knowing the answer.

The man in white only breathes a little laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & criticism are welcome.


End file.
